goku the pirate dragon god
by subject900
Summary: from the eyes of goku you will go on his adventure through the world of one piece after the tournament of power which leaves only one question. who can take on a man with the powers of a god? disclaimer:i do not own the rights to one piece and or dragon ball.
1. goku arrives

Now frieza! i screamed and nodding he joined me as we each slammed into jiren my aura golden as i flickered from super saiyan to base form and gliding across the ground we were yelling and with all our might we were trying to defeat jiren until reaching the edge we slammed our feet into the ground pushing us both and jiren into the air before we both tapped into the very last reserves of our power allowing me to become a super saiyan and frieza to bulk up to his one hundred percent form as we all went out of bounds as a massive explosion sent us all apart except something about the energy around me was strange and suddenly the world went black.

falling was all i could feel and slowly opening my eyes i was falling towards a ruined city a strange cage of what looked like string around it. oh crap! i yelped and with barely any energy left i turned to it and putting to fingers to my forehead i used instant transmission. appearing on top of a building i was inside when i saw a boy laying on the street below in front of a strange blonde man with a pink feather coat. hahahahahaha! monkey d luffy! you should have just stayed out of this then these city would have been happy he said an evil grin on his face as the boy luffy looked up. its a lie! all their happiness was just a lie! he screamed truth seeping out with his voice. sensing the evil of the tall man i stayed put for a few moments longer to gather my energy as luffy stood up panting but a fierce look in his eyes.

mingo! im gonna kick your ass! he yelled his eyes telling that he intended to do so but thats when i saw the one he had called mingo raise his hand. fool! all you scum should have just stayed under me! under the rule of doflamingo! suddenly string shot out cutting luffy in several spots but leaping down from the building i kicked towards doflamingos side when i noticed his hand and his wrist turn black and blocking my attack it felt like iron. ducking under strings as he attacked with his other hand i yelled driving a solid punch into his gut only to find it had turned black reducing my damage but still pushing him several feet back. you insolent gnat! leaping up i was suddenly frozen when i noticed several strings wrapped around my body and soon i saw a giant spire of strings with a black point rocketing towards me.

yelling i turned into a super saiyan for a split second before reverting but it was enough to break the strings and flipping i barely dodged the string spire. kicking off it i pulled my fist back as i rushed towards doflamingo and punching forward i hit him in the face but it too was clad and half of his face was black. moron you cant get past my armament! he said to me a grin on his face put driving two knees into his gut i used the force to flip backwards landing several yards away panting when the luffy kid appeared behind him his skin a strange reddish color with steam rising from his body. gomu gomu no! jet pistol! he yelled and with him moving fast i barely saw his fist slam into doflamingos back sending him towards me and taking the opening i lunged kneeing doflamingo in the face sending him crashing into a building but before the dust even settled i was hit with a spire of black tipped strings that smashed me against the ground before it cleared away the rubble around doflamingo showing his hurt but very angry face. stupid ants! he spit from his mouth as he stood up glaring at me as i struggled to my feet. using strings he rose up into the sky to stare down at me and luffy as his smile returned. now both of you can be examples of those who defy me! he declared making several black tipped string spires. taking a fighting stance i got ready for the battle to come. raising his hand he aimed at me. billow white! he yelled making the string spires rush down towards me but leaping up i landed on the side of one and running up it i jumped past the other as it slammed into the spire i had been on and landing on it i raised my hand towards doflamingo. firing a ki blast it hit his arms as he used them to block a giant explosion rocking the city and sending him crashing to the ground below. if i could go super saiyan this would be way easier i mumbled when i felt a giant killing intent coming from doflamingo. overheat! he cried as a string wreathed in flames cut me across the shoulder making me fall towards the ground. twisting in the air i landed on my feet and put a hand over the wound on my shoulder. hehe your pretty strong but ive faced far stronger! i yelled defiantly as i saw him looming over me in the air. racing down at me he began swinging his hands like claws but dodging the strings that came at me until i was soon trapped against the side of a building. mingo! luffy roared as he slammed his foot into doflamingos chin launching him into the sky freeing me and landing i stood beside luffy who nodded at me as i grinned. turning to look at doflamingo both of us were breathing hard as we took a fighting stance getting ready for the final battle.


	2. doflamingos defeat

Snapping his fingers doflamingo sent a volley of small string projectiles that punched through the rubble around us and leaping apart me and luffy struggled to dodge until stopping for only a moment i leaped on top of a building before i noticed luffy on the roof opposite of me. hey i need you to do me a favor. i whispered to which he responded by leaning towards me. i need you to buy me about 5 minutes if i can regain enough stamina i can stand a better chance. i quickly whispered and nodding luffy wrapped his arms in armament. ok old man but i cant last long i dont have much haki to work with. he whispered back before turning to doflamingo. suddenly his body turned the same reddish color as before and in a blur of speed he punched stretching his arm only for doflamingo to block it but grabbing onto his coat luffy pulled himself foward and slammed his head into doflamingos face making his nose bleed before he was batted to the ground by a barrage of string bullets. closing my eyes i began clearing my mind and slowly i began gathering my energy back when i got a bad feeling as the sound of combat faded. opening my eyes i saw luffy trapped in strings and reacting fast i flew forward punching and connecting with doflamingos knee as he blocked using armament to reduce damage but grabbing his head with both hands i kneed him in the face before blasting him back making the strings holding luffy go limp letting him break free. grinning i transformed into a super saiyan and rushing forward i smashed doflamingo through a building with my elbow before reverting to normal sweat dripping down my face.

hehe if i play it smart you wont be able to last much longer against me. i said calmly as i saw doflamingos hand burst from the rubble and pulling himself free he was holding his stomach with the other hand as he stood up when i saw a grin slowly form on his face as i was struck on all sides by black haki infused strings leaving deep wounds all over my body. falling foward i barely stayed standing as i coughed blood and then a large black spire struck me in the front hurling me through a building and out the other side. landing on my back i could barely move as i opened one eye to find doflamingo towering over me. hehehehe you see now how futile it was to stand against me? he said in a low threatening voice before raising his hand to aim at my chest strings creeping out when i felt a massive power boost in luffy nearby. fourth gear! he screamed before biting into his haki infused arm blowing the entire time. first his arm began rapidly increasing in size until a screen of steam spewed fourth blocking my vision but i could see him growing bigger within it and soon it cleared away. luffy was covered in armament and his body had taken a much redder color over it while his body was a round almost ball shape but from the look in his eyes i knew this was no jokeing matter the power was far greater than before but thats when i noticed his ragged breathing.

suddenly he was behind doflamingo both feet compressed into his legs. gum gum rhino Schneider! he roared slamming both feet into doflamingos back and sending him all the way across the city. getting close luffy then pulled his fist back compressing it as well. gum gum kong gun! driving his fist into doflamingos face smashing him right into the ground before pulling both arms back compressing them both just like both of the other attacks before slamming his palms into doflamingos chest but suddenly i heard a popping noise and he deflated flying all the way past me as i stood up and thats when i saw a giant robot man grab him and set him on the roof nearby. dragging myself up to my feet i focused and slowly i raised my eyes to meet with doflamingos gaze both of as he walked forward grinning. your all that stands against me now? he said mockingly and flexing his hand the ground around us began turning to string as more and more spires formed each with a black haki infused tip and aiming at me i could tell every single one was meant to kill. slowly raising my arms to my sides fists clenched i let out a deep breath before i took off at a sprint seeming to shock doflamingo. your charging towards death you fool! he screamed making all the spires race towards me but focusing i could feel the intentions of where he wanted the attacks to go and focusing i leaped up. spinning i narrowly dodged the first and sliding down the length of it i jumped past the other and using my palmi struck the ground sending me up and flipping i kicked another spire shoving it back and using the force from my kick i shot towards doflamingo with incredible speed. with a warcry i pulled my fist back but flexing both of his hands the spires rose up in front of him. putting two fingers from my other hand to my forehead i used instant transmission to appear behind the spires and slamming my fist into his chest he went flying. smashing into the tree in front of us his strings went limp as i gasped for air and dropped onto the ground face first.

hey old man are you ok?! luffy yelled and looking at him my vision was blurring every few moments. hehe im sorry i dont think i can move anymore. i said lightheartedly wincing as one of my wounds spewed blood. freezing up luffy was staring up at something with a nervous but angry expression on his face and following his gaze i saw what he was looking at. doflamingo was slowly pulling himself out of the tree crater. reacting i put my hands on the ground and began trying to stand up. getting on one knee i stopped for only a moment before i pulled myself up again and thats when a string wrapped around my wrist and slammed me through some rubble as luffy gaped at doflamingo. gum gum gatling! he cried punching rapidly as doflamingo calmly walked forward swaying and dodging all of luffys punches until he kicked him across the street with relative ease. both of you ants did well to push me this far but now its over. he said in a matter of fact tone before about sixteen solid black strings clad in haki formed behind him. with these strings i will erase both of you at once! hehehehehe! hahahahahaha! as his laughter filled the city both me and luffy walked towards him but rising into the air he raised his hand towards us both. sixteen holy bullets! he roared and as they came at us i fired a ki blast as luffy stretched his arms behind him and grabbing onto two buildings he waited as the strings and my attack collided both trying to push the other back both struggling to gain ground.

hey old man! can you push it a little further?! luffy yelled at me and raising both hands i yelled putting the small amount of power i had left into it when his skin turned the same reddish tint and steam rose from his skin once more. jet bazooka! he cried slamming both hands into my attack and the force pushed it straight through doflamingos attack into into him. expanding rapidly until it grew into a blinding white light and in a massive explosion it rocked everything for miles around. after i could see again i looked to see doflamingo was still breathing but unconscious. hehehe we did it! i yelled for the whole city to hear but soon the world tilted and then everything went black.


	3. new straw hat

I dont remember how long i was out but man was i hungry when i woke up. sniffing around the room i found a bowl of soup next to the bed i had been in and scarfing it down it barely did anything but focusing i found something else. it was some folded clothing. changing out of my damaged gi i put the outfit on and then i looked in a mirror i was wearing a baggy pair of black pants with combat shoes and a short sleeved white t shirt. looking around i found nothing else and opening the window i grinned before flying out over the city which was now trying to repair itself but despite all the destruction i could feel the happiness in their energy. reaching the docks nobody had gotten this far and diving into the water i swam around until i found a giant squid. seeing me it attacked with all its tentacles but with my restored power i easily shot forward and using a single powerful blast cooked it in an instant. hauling it to shore i began scarfing it down until i was full none left to spare. whew im stuffed! i said satisfied when i sensed something nearby.

hey old man! a familiar voice yelled and turning i saw luffy walking towards me and grinning he grinned back at me. you said that if you could go super whatever than doflamingo would have been nothing can you show me? luffy asked and nodding i transformed in a flash of bright light. so cooooool! luffy cheered before i saw his eyes change and suddenly steam was rising off his body again. this is second gear! he stated before he punched at me but at full power it might as well have been slow motion. blocking it with my hand i began dodging the barrage that followed with ease until darting forward i jabbed him in the chin knocking him backwards. stopping himself he wiped some blood from his mouth before he smiled. third gear! he said biting into his thumb then he blew up his arm to a massive size before punching right at me. catching it with both hands i tightened my grip and spinning him around i launched him into the air high above the clouds. flying up after him i was confused when i reached where i was sure he had been. fourth gear! turning at his words his fist slammed into my face launching me towards the city but stopping i rubbed my face. ow! that really smarts! smiling i clenched my hands as i stared up at luffy who was gazing at me dead serious. alright luffy now that ive seen your full power let me show you mine! at my words he looked interested as i yelled and soon i was engulfed in blue energy. slowly it broke apart and drifted off of my body as a fiery blue aura flared over me revealing my full hair was standing up just like a super saiyans but now it was blue as well as my eyes and i now wielded the power of gods. looking at luffy i smiled.

alright lets have a bit of a warm up. i said calmly before rushing up and punching him in the chest sending him flying towards the water. stopping he punched extending his arm at me but smacking it to the side i flew forward kicking him in the chin before driving a powerful jab into his face knocking him to the ground. spewing steam he was gasping for air and bleeding from his mouth and nose as i lowered to the ground slowly. shaking he got up on his knees before planting both hands to the ground and putting himself at my feet. old man please teach me to be as strong as you! he begged me his body rigid and tense showing that he never did something like this before. tapping him on the shoulder i watched him get to his feet before grinning at him. i dont really know where to start but i can give it a shot! i said making luffy grin like a monkey. alright! we still need to be here for a few days so welcome to my crew master! uh whats your name? as the words left his mouth i scratched my head. im son goku! i stated making him nod. alright master goku teach me! nodding at him i noticed him watch me and thinking hard i snapped my fingers as i had an idea.

alright lets keep it simple! all you have to do is land a single blow on me and by the time you can i know your power will have greatly increased! cocking his head he suddenly kicked but blocking it i grinned transforming into a super saiyan. lets start off easy use your second gear and lets push it as far as we can. nodding he did as i said and as soon as the steam rose from his skin he launched a barrage of attacks. leaning side to side i easily dodged until rapidly countering i knocked his fists to the side. how can you do this stretchy thing? i asked and grinning luffy pulled his arms back. im a rubber man! i ate the gum gum fruit and ever since i have the powers of rubber! but if i fall in the ocean i lose all my power so be careful! he said really fast before kicking towards my face but catching it i spun him around and threw him into the air. gum gum jet gatling! he yelled before rapidly punching once more but flying up at him i blocked them all until getting close enough i punched him in the chest then grabbing his ankle i threw him against the ground before landing in front of him as the steam stopped coming off his body. getting to his feet he looked at me. next time im going to hit you. he mumbled as i reverted and getting up he began walking off.

in two days meet us here master! he yelled back and waving at him i was grinning as i looked at him. i cant wait to see how strong you will become. i whispered to myself and finding an abandoned house i laid down inside quickly falling asleep.


	4. update

Sorry i haven't been writing lately as i have been having trouble juggling the things in my life right now. Alright now to address some things. i have received some angry reviews that i have been "nerfing goku too much" and to be honest yeah i have because if he came in and just one shot everything it wouldn't be a story. it wouldn't even be a page. it would just be "goku used his pinky and flexed and doflamingo dropped dead and everything was dandy" not to mention because i like both anime's i dont want to just make one look like nothing and i dont want to hurt the feelings of those who prefer one piece over dragon ball super. would you want your favorite hero to just be turned into nothing? no you wouldn't which is why im trying to make things fair and the whole point of him having trouble with doflamingo was he had just come from the tournament of power so he was near dead i mean i think he would be pretty tired after that. i can understand if you dont like it and i like constructive criticism but understand why i do some of the things i do. as for the problem with how i write thats just how i do it. im working on it and it should be rectified in the future now everyone please have a lovely day:)


End file.
